asiai
by kayali of golden peek
Summary: this was a project for school. The project was to right a story that had to do with are school netivot so thats why its called that


Jack! Jack! What's wrong Jack speak to me! Kate ran to the phone and dialed 911.

"Hello?" a gruff male voice rasped, "please! My uncle, I don't know what's wrong please

help me!" Kate exasperatedly stumbled over her words. "Calm down" the voice calmly

rasped into the speaker phone. "Where are you right now?" he asked. "150 Tansgrove"

she yelled into the phone. "How old are you?" he rasped back. Why was he asking her

all these unnecessary questions? She fumed " Fifteen" she practically

screamed. "Is there anybody else in the house?" the voice asked. "NO!"

she screamed. "Sit tight an ambulance is on its way" he said extremely calmly. They

arrived four minutes later, but to Kate it felt like hours. She would never forget that day.

Jack Andry Brown, read the tombstone above her uncles grave. It had been a month ago when it had

happened. Kate would never forget it. "Come on Kate!" her brother Josh yelled, "We have to go!" Kate shed

one more tear then she turned and ran to the car. It would be a month till she visited his grave again. She

looked at the grey moving van that held all her families belongings. It was a bright sunny day. It was very

hard to cry meanwhile looking at the sunflowers and the golden fields. "Toronto here we come!" Her father

yelled in a greatly obnoxious voice. Kate just sighed and looked at her uncles grave for the last time. She

then jumped into the car, slammed the door, plopped into her seat, jammed her earphones into her ears and

fell asleep looking at the passing fields, as if they where singing a sad lullaby just for her.

Kate woke up two hours later to the yell of her brother "Kate! Kate! Wake up!" He

exclaimed "were here!". She looked out the window. There was a road with cars zooming down it. _It must be _

_rush-hour _she thought, then looked at her watch, no it was to late to be rush-hour. She quickly dismissed

this thought. Kate turned to look at the house. The driveway was black and the sidewalk was grey and so

was the house. She looked desperately for a tree even a blade of grass, but there was no vegetation in

sight. Kate took a deep breath and jammed her earphones back into her ears and turned the volume all the

way up. She laid back on her seat, shut her eyes and told herself_ This is not happening. _Where had all the

sunflowers gone? What happened to all the golden fields of wheat and barley? No this was only a mistake,

in a few minutes she would feel the car moving because her father realized that this was the wrong house

and they would move into a white house with a huge garden. She was pulled out of her thoughts by her

brother who had pulled her earphones out of her ears. "Come help us unpack" he unbuckled her buckle and

dragged her out of the car. "Cheer up" he said "we can pot some plants and stick them out here". "Ya, just

like we can plant sunflowers or fields on the sidewalk" she said sarcastically. Josh poked her teasingly "you

can be grumpy if you want" he said with a smile on his face. He shrugged and ran inside the house. _Well _she

thought _I may as well make the most of it and get the best room befor Josh does._ Kate grabbed her back pack

and made shore it had all her stuff in it (Her favorite books, comfort food, her doll witch her mother had given

to her when her parents had the divorce and the notebook she wrote everything in) then trudged gloomily

towards the house.

The house was a medium size. The ground floor had a white kitchen, a brown living room, a green office, a

pink washroom (witch Josh hated) and a coat closet. As you walked it you saw a stair case. Upstairs there

where four rooms, one green one blue one yellow and one turquoise. All of them had a bathroom and a walk

in closet (_maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all_ Kate thought). The biggest room obviously went to her father

and Kate and josh would argue about witch room they got, _and the empty room would be a guest room_ Kate

guessed.

Four hours later all the furniture was in the house (not in the rooms but in the hall) and the rooms had been

decided. Kate got the blue room and Josh got the green room. It took three days and three nights to finish

setting up the rooms and unpack all of there belongings.

It took one week to finally finish settling and another week for it to feel like home. "I want to start talking

about school" there father said one night at dinner. "What!" Josh and Kate said at the same time. Josh and

Kate had always been home schooled because, the schools in the country where to expensive and they had

a Inca fichant educational system. "I have been looking at a few schools for a few months" her father said.

"But we haven't even lived her for a month!" Josh interrupted. "The sooner you start the better" there father

said loudly "And I've decided on the schools" Kate gasped and was about to say some thing but her father

interrupted "Josh will be going to Hight wall and Kate will go to Netivot" "What!" Josh yelled "Why can't I be

with Kate?" "Because" there father said patiently "Its only for students who have a high academic standing

and It's an only girls school" It was Kate's turn to yell "What! An only girls school!" she buried her head in

her hands. Josh gave her a disapproving look. "It's not what you think" she moaned "It's just that dad

probably chose those jappy schools with idiot stupid girls". Josh started snickering "Shut up"

Kate snapped. After dinner Kate ran to her room and started crying. Not because of school and not because

she missed her home town and her friens but the reason she always cried at night because she missed her

uncle,Jack

Two weeks later at seven in the mourning Josh and Kate where waiting at the bus stop, dressed and ready

for school, there bags almost ripping with the weight of all the books. "Well bye bye little kiddies" there

father called from the house. "#$ little kiddies" Josh mumbled he was a very bad morning person. His hair

was still ruffled because he forgot to brush it. Finally a bus painted bright pink with the name Netivot written

in dark pink bold letters. "Holy #" Kate cursed, Josh looked up to see what she had cursed at, then started

laughing "ha ha ha ha **is **ha ha ha **that** ha ha ha **your bus**?" he asked between bursts of laughter. The bus

stoped right in front of her, Kate thought of running back to the house but Josh pushed her towards the

buss when the door opened. An old lady sat at the front she had big old fashion glasses which had ugly

written all over them. "Hello my dear" she said in a crunchy voice. "Hi" Kate answered in a cracked voice; she

looked at all the girls in the bus then whispered to her self "welcome to the first day of Netivot"

Kate looked up and down the rows. The first five rows were filled with the cool group. The next three where

filled with Tomboys. Next four where filled with nerds. But at last she saw an empty seat next to an eager

looking Asian girl. She had warm chocolate brown eyes, her hair was a shiny black she wearing a beautiful

Roxe sweater with Abercrombie pants. Kate looked at her cheap jeans and her blue top, then made her way

to the last seat at back of the bus.

"Hello is anyone sitting here?" Kate asked "no" the girl said in a small voice. Kate plopped her self down on

the seat unceremoniously; the girl gave her a sweat smile. "My names Asiai" she said shyly "Hi im Kate" Kate

replied. There was an awkward silence. As the girls sized each other up. "You have beautiful eyes" ( authors

note k I know this is a stupid akward conversation but i didint know what to wright) Asiai

whispered. Kate had dark blue eyes almost black which matched her dark straight hair. Kate laughed, and

shook her head "not as beautiful as yours" she answered. Then Asia laughed she had a rich laugh, unlike

her shy voice. What Kate thought was going to be the worst bus drive of her life turned out to be the best

day of her life because of Asiai.

After a half an hour bus ride Kate felt nauseated as she stumbled down the bus steps. The school was huge

it had beautiful red and grey brick (_thank god it isn't pink _Kate thought) and had huge blue doors. She quickly

ran inside, _Im going to sketch the whole school if it's all as wonderful as this _she thought. When Kate stepped

inside she was disappointed. The hall was a plain brown, the floors where a dark turquoise. "Whoever chose

this colour has very bad taste" Kate observed, Asiai nodded her head in agreement and whispered "the

principle chose it and by how loud you said that he probably heard you" Asia pointed at a Fat man in a

pinstripe suit who was looking sourly at Kate. "Whoops" Kate said and turned a beet red colour. Asia just

laughed and said "don't worry he'll probably forget your face as soon as you leave the hall". Kate sighed

with relief. By then Kate and Asiai where at the end of the hall where a great stair case prodded upwards.

Kate was about to climb the steps when Asiai pulled her to a small plum purple door, (which of course the

principle had chosen) which read "Office". "You have to get your locker first" Asiai laughed, "whoops" Kate

shrugged. Then together they pushed the purple door open.

The office was a plum purple just like the door. There where four desks which sat four fat old ladies, who

Kate presumed where the secretaries. Hello?" Kate asked, the secretary closest to Kate and Asiai looked up,

she had a pale face that surprisingly had no wrinkles and her hair was a dark grey. "Hello" she said in a

surprisingly high voice "my name is Sora what can I do for you?" "Kates new here and she'd like to know her

locker number" Asiai explained. Without a word Sora pulled out a huge filing book and flipped to Kates name.

"Your Kate brown fifteen years old grade eleven and your locker number is 110" said Sora as she Handed

Kate a name tag that read in fancy letters**, ****Kate brown, fifteen years old, grade eleven, locker number **

**110** ,and handed her a blue lock. "Thank you" Kate responded. She opened the door and ran upstairs with

Asia her side.

The first class was Geometry. Her teacher was a Skinny man, his name was Mr. Reiner ( author note :my

teachers name) . The week flew by in a flash math, English, science lunch, history and math again. As the

days went by Asiai and Kate became best friends. Every day Kate woke up went to school came home did

homework ate dinner went to bed cried about jack and went to sleep.

Two more weeks passed school was great, by now Kate was comfortable with the curriculum and couldn't

wait for the month to end and for the break to start because she new that she would soon visit her uncles

grave again. When Kate got home at four o'clock, she did her home work ate dinner went to bed but she

didn't cry, she just pulled out her note book and drew a picture of a certain Asian girl.

Finally the break started, Kate was packed and ready to go back home for a week. At ten in the morning

Kate Josh and there dad where ready to go. It took two hours to reach the bed and breakfast, but as soon

as they got there Kate jumped out of the car and walked to the cemetery (even though it was twenty

minuets away). When Kate got to her uncles grave she started to cry. Not tears of sadness but tears of

hope and joy because of a certain Asian girl.


End file.
